Amorphous carbon films may be used as hard masks and etch stop layers in semiconductor processing, including in memory and logic device fabrication. These films are also known as ashable hard masks (AHMs) because they may be removed by an ashing technique. As aspect ratios in lithography increase, AHMs require higher etch selectivity. Current methods of forming highly selective AHMs using plasma enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) processes result in AHMs with high stress, limiting the AHMs' usefulness as hard masks. Accordingly, it is desirable to produce AHMs having high etch selectivity, but low stress.